essencefandomcom-20200214-history
Donation Headgear
Donation Hats refer to hats that can be obtained via Mystery Envelopes, which are exchanged at the Donation NPC for 5 eRO Donation Credits. When you open them you will get a random hat, and there are 5 different hats each month. 2011 January * Burning Spirit [1] * Evil Helm * Luxury Hat [1] * Radio Antenna * Spare Card February * Cheshire Cat Hat [1] * Chicken Of Love Hat * Minstrel Song Hat [1] * Piamette Hairband [1] * Resting Swan [1] March * Bandit Hat * Fisherman's Hat * Hermose Cap * Link Hat [1] * Rune Circlet [1] April * Apple Hat [1] * Mitra [1] * Ninja's Scroll * Triangle Rune Cap * Trianon Hat [1] May * Beer Hat * Hello Mother Hat * Kwati Hat [1] * Magic Stone Hat [1] * Pirate Pride [1] June * * * * * July * * * * * August * * * * * September * * * * * October* * * * * November * * * * * December * * * * * 2010 January * Evil Helm * Luxury Hat [1] * Radio Antenna * Setanta Scarf [1] * Spare Card February * Bandit Hat * Cheshire Cat Hat [1] * Fisherman's Hat * Hermose Cap * Piamette Hairband [1] March * Bandit Hat * Cheshire Cat Hat [1] * Fisherman's Hat * Hermose Cap * Piamette Hairband [1] April * Apple Hat [1] * Link Hat [1] * Ninja's Scroll * Triangle Rune Cap * Trianon Hat [1] May * Beer Hat * Bunny Earplugs (Rabbit Earplugs) [1] * Hello Mother Hat * Pirate Pride [1] * Wind Milestone June * Cherub Hat [1] * Classic Hat [1] * Kwati Hat [1] * Notice Board * Shower Hat July * Crimson Rose * Karada Meguricha Hat [1] * Luxurious Wedding Veil [1] * Rabbit Bonnet * Tiara Samambaia [1] August * Rage of Luster [1] * Sakura Milk Tea Hat [1] * Sakura Mist Hat * Shaman Hair Ornament * Well-Chewed pencil September * Angel Helm * Ayothaya King's Hat [1] * Crown Cap [1] * Dice Hat * Maid Ribbon [1] October * Academy Freshman Hat * Gypsy Diadem [1] * Nekomimi Kafra Headband [1] * Side Hat * Skeleton Hood November * Grand Peco Hairband * Rafflesia Hat [1] * Solar Hat * Stellar Hairband [1] * Wanderer's Sakkat December * Big Back Ribbon [1] * Donut In Mouth * Frozen Twin Pompom * Power Of Thor * Red Comb 2009 February * Beanie Bear [1] * Blue Quiz Hat [1] * Buckle Cap [1] * Cheshire Cat Hat [1] * Piamette Hairband [1] March * Apple Hat [1] * Balloon Hat [1] * Love Daddy Hat * Purple Cowboy Hat [1] * Trianon Hat [1] April * Angry Eyebrows [1] * Beer Hat * Bunny Earplugs (Rabbit Earplugs) [1] * Pirate Pride [1] * Wind Milestone May * Kwati Hat [1] * Jaguar Hat (Mask) [1] * Tanigumi Girl Doll [1] * Tucano Hat [1] * Wandering Wolf Hat June * Cat's Footprint Hairpin [1] * Cherub Hat [1] * Classic Hat [1] * Notice Board * Shower Hat July * Crimson Rose * Deceit Crown [1] * Luxurious Wedding Veil [1] * Rabbit Bonnet * RJC Katyusha Flower [1] August * Rage of Luster [1] * Sakura Milk Tea Hat [1] * Sakura Mist Hat * Taurus Diadem * Well-Chewed pencil September * Angel Helm * Ayothaya King's Hat [1] * Dice Hat * Helm of Hermes * Maid Ribbon [1] October * Academy Freshman Hat * Crow Hat [1] * Gypsy Diadem [1] * Nekomimi Kafra Headband [1] * Side Hat November * Grand Peco Hairband * Rafflesia Hat [1] * Solar Hat * Stellar Hairband [1] * Wanderer's Sakkat December * Big Back Ribbon [1] * Donut In Mouth * Frozen Twin Pompom * Power Of Thor * Red Comb Category:Quests Category:Items Category:Top Headgears Category:Donations Category:Archived